yellowisagoodcolorfandomcom-20200213-history
Where the Wild Things Aren't
Where the Wild Things Aren't (abbreviated as WTWTA) is a cross-over fanfiction written by E. Howard Hill, written between the 2016 film Zootopia and his own MSPX books. While originally published in April of 2016, it was updated in August 2016 to fix inconsistencies between the work and the then-upcoming MSPX: Book Two. While it is an unofficial work, it has received more read counts than any other of Ethan's works, reaching 1,300 reads and 120 votes as of April 2017. The work itself features 27 chapters and 28 full-color digital illustrations. Inspiration The work was originally based in the MSPX/Zootopia Rivalry, as in 2015, Ethan had feared that the emergence of Disney's Zootopia would quickly overshadow the release of his own first work, MSPX: Book One. Thus, he began a 'rivalry' between the two series', experimenting with ways to compete that ranged from social media posts to an unpublished rap battle. Finally, after seeing the Zootopia film for himself, he was given the inspiration to write a story to prove their differences. Official Summary "Tod Washington, everyone's second-favorite fox, and Elliot Everest, the blue boy genius, are up to something. On a lazy day with nothing better to do, they've designed a machine that can supposedly cross dimensions. Elliot is convinced that it's going to work like a charm, but Tod isn't so sure about it. In the city of Zootopia, Judy Hopps and her co-officer Nick Wilde are hot on the tail of a mysterious case. Apparently, the 'Night Howler' serum has been used again in the hands of a much more dangerous enemy than before, and they only have a matter of time before the city becomes endangered by the new threat. When Tod finally enters (is forcibly pushed) through the portal, he enters a city like he's never seen before. There are all sorts of anthropomorphic animals running amuck, and unlike New Francisco, he's having a hard time finding any humans. Our hero has an interesting little run-in with the Zootopia police, and because of his mysterious fear of seeing an enormous rhino in a police uniform during questioning, the two 'gentler-looking' cops are sent in instead. Yes, the two parties from the two works meet, and yes, amazing things happen. Come on, admit it, it's going to be doggone awesome." Plot The story takes place months after the film Zootopia and a few days after MSPX: Book Two. Tod Washington and Elliot Everest, at the beginning of the piece, have completed a cross-dimensional portal (this is proof of the work's non-canon nature, as it is known that multiple dimensions do not exist within the universe of MSPX). Upon stumbling into it, Tod is plunged alone into a Zootopian alleyway, destroying Duke Weaselton's DVD booth. He is discovered by authorities and questioned, which frightens Tod since many of the creatures in Zootopia do not exist in Quercasia. He finally meets Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, who both feel sympathy for the teenage fox. He explains his story to them, and also the fact that he won't be able to return home for several days. Then, he remembers that Elliot might arrive at any point the same way he had and that they must return to the alleyway to find him. The three arrive back in the alleyway via police car. They discover a beaver who has gone 'savage', due to the Nighthowler serum, even though they were confident that the serum had disappeared. Luckily, Elliot arrives at the perfect time to save them from it by falling on it and knocking it unconscious. Tod is hit with the serum as well, but since he is a chimera, it has a different effect on him, knocking him unconscious as well. They return to the police station after Tod wakes up to share the news with Chief Bogo. Tod and Elliot catch sight of a few animals protesting something known as the SSB, but Nick and Judy tell the two to ignore them. Tod notices that he has seen multiple ficus trees since his arrival. After doing some research in the police computer system, Elliot hacked in and found a mysterious black van entering into an abandoned warehouse. They hide out at nighttime behind a nearby building, and spotting the van, they go into a car chase. However, while crossing a bridge, the bridge blows up, forcing the group to have to cross without a vehicle. Spotting a seemingly abandoned house nearby, they decide to investigate without a warrant, searching through the contents. Nighthowler gas is leaked, forcing them to evacuate, but unfortunately, Nick is exposed to a fraction of some, turning him 'savage' and causing him to chase Tod across a field. Luckily, Tod uses his Crystal Shard neck piece to turn him back to normal, but the realization of what he had almost done deeply disturbed Nick. They are found by the ZPD, who helicopter them home for the night. Nick and Judy submit what they found to Chief Bogo, who is upset by their reckless behavior. He also makes them aware of a conspiracy that Nick and Judy are smuggling Nighthowler into the nation for their own benefit. They go back to the police database, and with Elliot's help, they spot another mysterious warehouse where they decide to go ahead and directly investigate. Unfortunately, when they do so, they are each kidnapped and taken to the Jungle section of the city. Tod's kidnappers try to use mind-altering drugs on him to get him to speak, but instead, they cause him to have strange hallucinations. He eventually escapes, meets up with Nick, and the two decide to collect evidence and rescue Elliot and Judy. They do so, though Judy is injured and exhausted. Finally, they discover that Mayor Lionheart was part of it, as he himself has gone savage on accident. They escape, report their findings before a judge who finds Mayor Lionheart, as well as a few others, guilty. After being imprisoned, Nick and Judy have their names cleared of conspiracy, and Tod and Elliot can return home. Legacy While the MSPX/Zootopia Rivalry continues, this work has always been and will always be non-canon to both series'. Ethan considers the work to be "outdated" and "while I wouldn't recommend it to many people, it does show the differences (and similarities) between the universes in a fun way." Category:Novels Category:Non-Canon